


The Stars Will Work Magic

by Mellisah



Series: Voltron Legendary Pilots Sunday Ficnics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again I have absolutely no idea how to tag, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Sunday Ficnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellisah/pseuds/Mellisah
Summary: Lance teaches the paladins a game.





	The Stars Will Work Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday Ficnic Week... seven? I missed a week, did this last week, forgot to post it, and forgot this week as well. Oh well.  
> WEEK PROMPT: LANCE

“Hey, does anyone want to play a game?” 

Pidge looked at Lance. “For the last time, Lance, we're done with trying to trick Allura into-”

“It's not that this time!” He cut Pidge off. “It's a different game.”

“What is it?” Shiro asked. 

“Oh, no, Shiro, don't encourage him.” Keith groaned, leaning backwards on the couch. Training had been a bit harder than normal, and when they'd finished, he had slumped on the couch and refused to get up.

“It's called Concentration, and it's much better than our- _other_ pastime.”

“How do you play it? We don't have certain materials in space, remember?” Hunk said, placing whatever he was currently working on down next to him.

“And that's the best part of it, my friend. You don't need anything to play!” Lance grinned. “The rules are that we go around in a circle, name a broad topic, and then go around naming things from that category. No repeating anything anyone's said, no hesitation, and if you do, you're out. It's simple. So, any questions?” 

“Yeah.” Keith said. “Who picks the topic?” 

“Whoever the chant finishes on.” Lance said, then backtracked at the confusion on the other paladins’ faces. “Um, okay. So once everyone's in position, there's a chant to start the game. ‘This is a game of concentration, no repeats or hesitation. Category is-’ and whoever the chant ends on picks the category. Uh- does that make sense?” 

“Not entirely,” Hunk frowned.

“It- it's easier to see it than to explain. We need to get in a circle.” 

“Alright then.” Shiro said, standing next to Lance. With beckoning from Shiro, Keith joined hesitantly, followed by Pidge and then Hunk close behind. They formed a circle and Lance showed them the way to position their hands- their right hand on top of the hand of the person on their right, their left hand below the hand of the person on their left. Lance moved his right hand off of Hunk’s and lightly slapped Shiro’s hand, starting off the chant. 

“This is a game of concentration, no repeats or hesitation. Category is-” the exchanging of hands stopped at Hunk, and he started.

“Oh- oh, it's me? Uh.. colors?” 

“Fine choice.” Lance said. “You start, Hunk.” 

“Yellow.” he said immediately. 

“Blue.”

“Black.”

“Red.”

“Green.”

“Uh- white.” 

“Hunk, my buddy, that was hesitation. I'm sorry, but you are out.” Lance declared. Hunk pouted but stepped out of the circle.

“This is a game of concentration, no repeats or hesitation. Category is-”

“Shiro, you're up!” 

“T-trees?” 

“Unconventional, but acceptable. Onward!”

“Birch.”

“Oak.” 

“Pine.”

“Rowan.”

“Sycamore.”

Keith stumbled. “Have we said oak already?” 

“Yep! Out!” Lance crowed. Keith exited the circle and flopped onto the couch.

“This is a game of concentration, no repeats or hesitation. Category is-”

This time it was Lance’s turn. “How about… people we've met along this trip? Plaxum.”

“Sendak?”

“Zarkon.” Pidge said, dragging out the ‘n’. 

“Shay.”

“Allura.”

“Rover?”

“Coran.”

“Rax.” Shiro said after a split second.

“Ryner!”

“Nyma.”

“Rolo.”

Pidge paused. “Wait, would Beezer count as a person?” 

Lance stopped to think. “Maybe? We allowed Rover back there, so possibly… sure, I guess. But guess what, Pidge?”

“Hm?” 

“Hesitation.” You could hear the smirk in Lance's tone.

“Augh! Really? Fine.” She said when Lance nodded. She stepped out of the circle, leaving only the black and blue paladins.

“Okay, when there're two people left, it changes a little bit. Shiro, give me your hand.” Lance positioned their arms like they would if they were arm wrestling. “Now, when it's your turn, you pull the hands towards you.” 

“So... like this?” Shiro pulled their joined hands in his direction. Lance nodded and brought them closer to him. 

“Ready? This is a game of concentration, no repeats or hesitation. Category is-”

Lance's turn again. “Food. Spaghetti.”

“Macaroni and cheese.”

“Salsa.”

“Nachos.”

“Trail mix.”

“Pizza rolls?”

Lance stopped cold. “And my mom's hugs…” he murmured.

“Lance?” Shiro said. “Are you okay?” Lance looked at him, his eyes watery.

“Y-yeah. Shiro, I guess you win, since I hesitated. I- I'll be back soon.” Lance had pasted a smile on his face, but it was obvious to all of them that it was fake. He stumbled off, and the paladins heard the distant sound of the door opening and closing.

They sat there in silence. Keith broke it.

“He's homesick.” Keith said matter-of-factly. “What do we do?”

“Hunk, Lance had- has- a big family, right? What did they do if he was upset?” Pidge asked.

“They played games or watched a movie, I think. Oh! You think-”

“Yeah. Are you all up for it?” Pidge explained what she planned to do to Shiro and Keith, who nodded.

“Sounds good.”  


###### 

Lance was sitting on his bed, sniffling. He'd see his family soon, wouldn't he? Yeah. He would see them soon. He had to. He heard, rather than saw, the door open.

“Hey, Lance.”

“Hey, Shiro. What do you need?” His voice was a little raspy, and he hoped Shiro wouldn't notice.

“This is a game of concentration.” Shiro prompted.

“No repeats or hesitation.” Hunk had joined in- with a start, Lance realized the rest of his team was standing in the doorway.

“Category is?” Keith and Pidge said in unison.

“Its your pick, Lance.”

Lance smiled, a bright, albeit watery, smile. He ran forward, into a huge group hug, and finally let his tears fall.

“Family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge: Dangit, Lance, that's not fair, none of us know your family's names.


End file.
